


The Green Blues

by Minja



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gentle femdom, Western, future fluff too, future smut, plot heavy, tags will be updated over time, technically monster fucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minja/pseuds/Minja
Summary: A promise made ages ago brings two people with vastly different lives together in the turbulent present. But, can it be kept after so long?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Green Blues

In his dreams, there was fire. Not a small fire like the one Ma used to cook her pot of beef stew. Nor was it like the tribes' weekly bonfire sessions to thank the gods. It was just fire. An inferno, one that did not, would not peter out with some ice water. And it didn't stop growing. Little Chillak held his ma as they rushed away from the uncontrollable beast, the light lapping at his green skin. Why was this happening? It was his emergence day, his 8th one, a day he waited for every year. So why was it now this? Ma said the spirits would grant him luck. 

In front of them, the way was clear, except for the unmistakable sight of humans in blue, what his Ma had called soul-yers. He was told to stay away from them but now his Ma was pulling him along. In front, one soul-yer screamed at them, waving their hand at the cart. The smoke hid their face, but the voice was calming, reminding him of other elders. He ran along, hoping the air would stop trying to choke him, when there was an unmistakable CRACK as the fire reached one of the huts in front of them, causing it to crumble in front of them, in front of the path to safety, the soul-yer...

\---  
Chill awoke with a jump, hitting his head against the window and starting the old man next to him. He rubbed his head and sheepishly smiled to the gentleman, who merely looked at him with disgust and returned to his paper. Chill tried to avoid reading the cover to not disturb him even further(though the words ORC HANGED jumped out to him) and fixed his old flat cap back on his head. Outside, he gazed at the old dusty landscape of the area as the train slowly chugged along. He had not known how much time had passed but was sure he wasn't too far. Now, the only problem was to find the person.

Chill gazed at the face in the mirror, the green skin, tusks, and pudgy nose obviously revealing his orc heritage. It hadn't really bothered him all that much, especially since he primarily grew up in orc villages, though sometimes he wished he had come out like the other orcs when it comes to muscles. In fact, as far as he was aware, he'd been the leanest orc in all the villages he went to, which wasn't that bad if all the bullying and name-calling could be ignored. Sure, he wished his Ma was right when she said his 18th Emergence Day would bring him the strength he wanted, but it had been a year and a half since then so he wasn't going to bother anymore.

Out of his quiet contemplation , the voice of what he could only assume was the train attendant called out that they would arrive at the Old Solrock station in 5 minutes. Chill sighed, happy that he was finally close. Truth be told, he still wasn't sure if he would find her here, but this is as close as he had gotten in the past year. And, if not here, then he would just keep looking.

After a few more minutes, the dusty desert was replaced by the unmistakable sight of a building, one that had a bunch of people standing around with luggages and whatnot. One just had to know the person he was searching for! He waited for the old man to stand and leave(though he could've done without the dirty look) and grabbed his knapsack from beneath his seat. His personal treasure since he left the tribe for the last time. Slowly, he followed the other passengers out, the quiet carriage suddenly overflowing with the sounds of town. Besides the hustle and bustle at the station, the faint sounds of peddlers and music rang out from what he can only think was the center. All around, the town was filled with life. Normally, Chill would try to enter into the fray though, by the looks of it, he was the only orc around. 

Chill traversed the crowd, trying hard not to bump and when he did, quickly apologizing with a raised cap. The people either ignored him or gave him dirty looks but this was nothing new. Once he was out of the larger crowd, he wiped off the dust from his overalls. Gotta look spiffy just in case. Cliff looked around the bustling town center, wondering what kind of festivity would bring this many people to a small town, when he spotted the unmistakable blue of an officer. If anyone would know about the townfolj, they would. Just as he was quickly walking to greet him, though, he felt a large black hand on his shoulder. "Whoa, there, where ya going?" A voice boomed from above him.

Slowly, Chill turned to the stranger, hoping that he would at least be kind enough enough to let him walk. There, he saw a human (though one that looks like he's eaten 2 others) wearing a large brown coat and pants. The stranger's face was much darker than other humans that he had seen and was covered by what appeared to be the hair that left his head, his eyes and mouth completely covered by white bushy hair. Nevertheless, he didn't feel any hostility from the gaze, though whether it was friendly was hard to tell. "Sorry, sir, I mean no bother." Chill replied, taking his hat in between his hands as he's learned to talk to humans. "I was on my way to ask the officer about finding someone." The stranger lifted his eyebrows curiously and looked over, then chuckled. "Believe me, boy, aint no soldier gonna help ya find someone, especially in regard to your...complexion." Chill felt himself pale at the word. Soldier? He turned to look at the man in blue and was stunned to see him turn around, his chest unmistakably full of war medals. What are they doing here? He was sure they headed back East. Hell, last he heard, Mork the Orc was raising troops to the South. So why were they in the West? 

The stranger patted his shoulder and Chill turned back to him. The stranger thought for a bit and simply shook his head. "Guess you didn't know about the soldiers here, huh? Famous generals making his way through and the towns in an uproar over it. Usually it's a bit quieter." He scratched his beard and looked around as Chill wondered if he could maybe make the next train. Nothing wrong with coming back another day after all. "Welp," the stranger suddenly let out, "since I can't find anyone to help you, I can definitely lend my services. What's your name greenie?" He thrust out his hand and waited 

Chill froze, not sure whether to trust him or not. A brief stint in New Grove had left him wary of strangers. But...he did seem kind enough. And if the person was here, they would definitely help if anything. Chill took the strangers hand, embarrassed over how much bigger it was than his, and shook. "Ma called me Chillak but I prefer Chill. And what about you.". The stranger smiled and shook once, almost ripping Chill's arm off. "Call me Joe Wayne. Now then, what's a greenie like you doing here." Chill smiled. Joe. That was the first name he had learned in a long time. "Well, you ain't gonna believe it, sir, but I'm looking for someone special to me and I heard rumors that they were supposedly living here…"

\------

Martha stood by her kitchen window, watching the desert landscape behind her house teem with life. Whether it was a tumbleweed blowing by or a random bird picking at the bird feeder, she had always loved the view. It was her time alone where she wasn't actually alone with her thoughts. Now, if only the music would stop. 

She took another sip of her coffee and wandered over to the old rickety table she bought on sale. Not surprising, it was a marvel she hadn't been kicked out and the house demolished. But, her short stint in the military was enough to push a few people. Eying through the letters she had recently received, she tossed whatever looked like vendors or invitations, sure to be from those blueshirts down below the hill. She didn't care about any celebration, but by the Spirit did she wish they would leave her alone. It'd been 10 years since she dropped out, the least they can do is respect her.

A certain poster detailing a fancy dinner for both soldiers and veterans threatened to bring back memories, but one quick swipe into the trash and she was free. Though, she was thankful for the correspondence letter from old Herbert about her 28th coming and going. She made a mental note to thank next time she sees him. 

A knock broke her train of thought and she downed the rest of the coffee in one gulp, fixing her robe to cover her more private bits and ran a hand through her dark short hair. "Just a minute." she called, hoping the mail had finally got her package, and opened the door. Her somewhat cherry optimism disappeared as soon as she saw the old librarian Joe Wayne standing. Normally, she would wonder if she accidentally forgot to return a book, but he wasn't alone. There, by his side and straining to look up, was a green skinny orc, flat cap in hands and big smile on his face. "Hello, miss." he started. "You probably don't have much memory of me on account of my growth, but I have never forgotten you." Martha thought quickly and then cut that off. An orc? An orc that knows her? Was this an avengers? No, Joe wouldn't be smiling, and neither would this orc. Then what-

The orc simply cleared its throat and Martha returned her gaze to him. His smile never even broke. "My name is Chillak of the Clan Boartooth, formerly of the Westsand Valley but now nomads. Would you do me the honor of fulfilling my vow and marrying me?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This'll be my attempt at a more plot-heavy story than my last one. I hope yall enjoy and whatnot.


End file.
